team_tokusonicfandomcom-20200216-history
Saito
Saito, otherwise known as Kamen Rider Soul, is one of GammaTron's most used OCs. 'Basic Information' Saito is primarily a Kamen Rider that was created with all the powers of the Kamen Riders. He was originally an average human on Earth before the Mayan Calandar ran out and his Earth endured the Mayan Apocalypse. His soul was transferred to a new body, one that was created from all the strongest Kaijin of the Kamen Riders and given his Henshin Device. 'The Boy in the Iceberge and the First Kamen Rider' This is the first story involving Saito as Soul. He was a fan of the Avatar series before his world died and he awoke in his new body at the same time Aang was freed from the iceberge in the Southern Water Tribe. Since then, he had tried to do his best to help change some things in the Sekai, such as trying to get Aang to be more mature and helping Katara improve her Waterbending. During the time he was with them, Saito noticed that the Avatar Sekai had things that shouldn't have been there, such as moer advanced cityies like Kiyoshi Island's village being a small city and that the Kiyoshi Statue was remade into a metal one with Kamen Rider Core standing beside her. It was revealed by Haruto Sohma when he and Aang were in Roku's Temple that his world had ended and that he was tasked with protecting Aang during the Hundred Year War. Since joining the GAang, Saito was the cause-unintentionally-for Sokka gaining the power of Kamen Rider Agito and now acts as Sokka's teacher. He is also the cause of two sisters, Alex and Maya Kiyoshi, to join them and has been shown to have feelings for both girls. Aunt Wu has informed Saito that he will end up with 'Twelve Hearts' connected to his, much to his embarassment. It is noted that Saito is a large fan of the Kamen Riders and will be ecstatic in meeting previous Kamen Riders such as Ryuki and Raia. 'Cybernetic Blue Blur: Battle Redux' The Author has confirmed that the Saito in the rewrite is not Hub Hikari, but a different Saito. Nothing has been revealed about Hub, however it is known that Saito was raised by the dragon Midnight along with the mage Nine and twin-tailed cat Mitsuyoshi Jubei, learning the Darkness Lightning Dragon Slayer magic. He is a mage of Fairy Tail, currently labeled as S-Rank and capable of doing 100 Year Missions in under two months. He consdiers all Dragon Slayers as family, but is constatnly annoyed by Natsu Dragneel's attempts to fight him, resulting in the Fire Dragon Slayer being knocked out with one hit. Before the story began, it was known that Saito was currently dating Mirajane Strauss. He first appeared in the Sekirei Sekai, meeting the discarded Number Akitsu. When in Fairy Tail, it was Levi that informed him that the mark on Akitsu's forehead could be overpowered. The breaking of it resulted in Akitsu's winging and declaration of love to Saito. He had also been assigned to a task by an unknown group with Chaud Blaze and Khyber as members of it. However, when training at the Toriko Sekai, he protected Akitsu and Mirajane from an attack by Chaud Blaze and quit the job, using a spell to teleport them away. Unfortunately, the spell miscasted and sent them to MLP:FiM Sekai, where he disguised himself as a dragon hatchling. An egg he had found hatched into Flare, who he defeated in combat and ended up with her becoming a mate. Sometime in it, Saito lost his powers except for his normal Dragon Slayer Magic, using it to help in a Changeling Invasion. When captured, he was able to unleash Wizard Infinity Style and kill Chrysalis. It was implied in his next appearance that the rulers of Equestria were able to help him and his mates off Equestria, but ended up sending them back a year on another world. Saito was enrolled as a student, making friends with various people, including the school nurse Shizuka Mariakawa. During the beginning of his second year at the high school, a viral outbreak turning people into 'Them' - the living dead - ocurred. He was revealed to be immune to Them and Their ability to turn others they bite when he was attempting to save lives in the school. Once they were out of the school and on a bus, Saito passed out from exhaustion. He later awoke when the group he saved (consisting of Takashi, Rei, Saya, Shizuka, Kohta, Saeko, Mirajane, Flare, and Akitsu) arrived at the house of Shizuka's friend, Rika. Saito revealed his power of Kamen Rider Wizard when it was revealed They were in Rika's house and proceeded to deal with Them with Infinity Style. The following morning implied Saito being in a foursome with Shizuka, Mirajane, Akitsu, and Flare. Soon, he ended up saving the life of Alice Marisato and a purple-furred dog that was given the name 'Courage' for protecting Alice as best he could. Saito dealt with Them by using the DragoTimer and then All-Dragon Style. Saito used a Magic Ring called 'Crystal' to make a coffin for Alice's late father, informally adopting Alice as his daughter. After having Akitsu use her Norito to form a barrier around the building, Saito took Rei and Takashi to their homes to try and find their parents; only getting Rei's mother, Kiriko, and the information of Takashi's father's demise/suicide. When they traveled to the Police Station to find Rei's father, it was revealed that Rei's father sacrificed himself to save someone from becoming one of Them, the discovery of this revealed when Kiriko had impaled his now-Them head with her spear. When they returned, it was discovered something was accelerating the melting of Akitsu's barrier. Saito went off to go find Rika for Shizuka while the others took Rika's hummer to find Saya's parents. Saito arrived to find the island/airport that Rika was stationed at was filled with Them. He told Them to flee, but unleashed Fairy Law when they refused, ending up passed out for two-to-three days. Once he awoke, he quickly made the island/airport a sanctuary with a special magic array before he flew back to the others with Rika and her friend Tajima on his back. They landed near Saya's home, managing to save the life of a student he had gone to school with when the student had been kicked out of the bus by Shido's group. They soon arrived and Saito managed to stop Rei and Kiriko from doing something dangerous when Shido had arrived. He proceeded to intimidate Shido and threaten him before Saya's father made them leave. It was then an EMP went off and caused Them to start showing up due to Shido's bus crashing through a barricade because of the EMP. They barely made it out on orders from Saya's father. Saito had passed out once more at that point. He awoke a bit later in the mall, finding Shizuka about to be raped. He used his Dragon Slayer magic to deal with the attempted rapist before getting caught up on the situation. He used Wizard Infinity Style to get the needed supplies for an elderly woman (though it was a moot point since she and her husband performed suicide by jumping off the roof later on). When They began to enter the mall through some way, Saito started fighting them off with the DragoTimer before Cynder wiped out some of Them near him, having been summoned by Shizuka. Saito threatened Spyro the Dragon when he learned the purple dragon was mating with Cynder (his cousin in terms of dragons). It was soon revealed that They were coming in from all over the planet via Narutaki, declaring Saito as a 'Destroyer of Body.' Saito would end up fighting (and losing) to Kamen Rider Ryuga. He crashed through a store and lost his Driver On Ring. As he got up, he found the DecaDriver. Using it, he transformed into Decade, destroying Them and their way of getting into the mall. He proceeded to do battle against Ryuga, even turning into Kamen Rider Ryuki, and won. As Ryuga left, Decade told him to continue fighting and that they'd meet again. After that, more knowledge poured into Saito's head, leading them to the Hikari Studios where the original Decade, Tsukasa Kadoya, traveled to different worlds. His group left their Sekai after that in the Hikari Studios, ending up in Lake Ken-I-Po on Perim. 'Powers' Saito in the BitIatFKR, Saito has the power of the SoulDriver, a device that lets him turn into one of 1000 Kamen Riders or Kamen Rider Soul. When it is taken away, his body will transform into its Kaijin State and go on a rampage. Saito in CBB:BR has eaten the Ryuu-Ryuu no Mi: Model Akuma, which lets him turn into a black dragon or a hybrid form. He is skilled with teleporting magic, Darkness Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic, Transformation Magic, and even the strongest spell of his guild; Fairy Law. He primarily uses his Dragon Slayer magic, but will pull out the DecaDriver when he wants to not do massive amounts of destruction. He originally used the power of Kamen Rider Wizard until his Driver On Ring was destroyed. Category:OC Characters Category:Characters Category:Kamen Riders